One of those Days
by Shiguru
Summary: A One-shot dealing with the most underrated Bridge Tech: Shigeru Aoba. Just a typical day of pain, music and humor please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If I did, it would be a lot longer and actually make sense. And thus, not be as fun of a ride as it is. Someone else owns the rights to NGE, one day I may care who does, but it isn't me.  
  
One of those Days  
  
By: Shiguru  
About: Shigeru  
(Don't get confused! This is not an SI)  
  
Finally, they're all here. Watching their beautiful smiling faces staring down at me, I couldn't help but feel like I was melting. Is this really what the dream was? I stared at my friends looking for any kind of sign to show they were ready. Ken raised his sticks in the air and with the classic three taps he led us into our cover of the classic "Rag Doll" by Areosmith, the crowd starts cheering wildly. We were the biggest band since 2nd Impact decimated the music industry. A pair of panties flies onstage and a smile appears on my face. Between cheers I hear young girls screaming that they want to marry me and want to rock my world. I was feeling the vibrations on the stage floor and slowly becoming lost in the song... then a constant buzzing sound went off in my skull. The dream slowly faded as my eyes opened to see that I fell asleep with my stereo on again. That explains the damn song stuck in my dream, if only our band could reach heights like that. Maybe record execs will visit Tokyo-3 after the Angels are defeated.  
  
I got up out of bed and turned off the stereo, then stared at my 6- string beauty. Still sitting strong after all the years of abuse I put her through. It's the only thing in my life that is sure to stay with me because it actually wants to be a part of me. Getting out of the shower I put on some Rolling Stones; it's amazing that out of the 3 billion killed in 2nd Impact Keith Richards is still kicking. I don't think an Angel attack could kill that man. I quickly got dressed in my damn NERV uniform, got my duffel bag and guitar case and left for my piece of shit car. One of these days I'm gonna stop buying CDs and save for something better than a 1999 Honda Civic. These things were horrible when they were new! Hell, Katsuragi drives a damn Renault. But she does make almost twice my salary with the kids she takes care of, that's not the point though.  
  
I pulled into the NERV tramline right about 7:00 and cranked up the radio so as to drown out that horrible grinding noise it's been making for the past few days. We haven't had any kind of attack in the last few weeks, why can't the damn EVA techs fix this thing? As soon as the tram reached it's destination I turned the key only to hear a slight grind as the battery struggled to generate some power to the cars engine. It took me ten minutes to get the thing to start running again. I hope that bastard Ikari doesn't do anything because I'm 5 minutes late. Hopefully Makoto already got me a cup of that stuff they try to pass off as coffee. I remember the first time Maya chugged a cup when she started here a few months ago. She had the runs for 3 hours. I made it to the bridge with a smile on my face at the memory.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Aoba. You're late, Dr. Akagi was wondering where you were." Makoto comented while handing me my styrofoam cup of death juice. "She didn't seem too happy this morning. Like she was depressed or something."  
  
"Probably that time of the month. I've seen women act pretty weird when that happens." I quickly stated. After taking a careful sip of the nearly boiling liquid (the only way you can serve it. That way the only horrible taste is your tongue being scalded) I took a good look at Makoto. His uniform was wrinkled and he seemed to have some problems focusing on things by the way his eyes kept moving. Well there was also the fact he looked like he hadn't slept at all, and he had the smell of cheap perfume surrounding him.  
  
"Makoto, dude what the hell happened to you last night? You look like you got hit by a truck. And from your smell, it was driven by a 2 yen whore. Shouldn't you take the day off?" I asked. It was really freaky to see my friend like this.  
"Nothing happened last night Shig. I just went home and played some RPGs I needed to catch up on... did you just say she was a 2 yen..." He quickly stopped as my eyes went wide. A smile cracked on my face. Hyuuga Makoto getting a woman? How is this possible? He just reads manga and plays computer games in his spare time. I don't even remember the last time we got hammered together. I laughed and looked at him.  
  
"Who is she man? Is she hot? Are you serious with her? How far did you get?" I teased him like this for a good five minutes while he just tried to ignore me by staring at his console. I finally knew what would make him talk. "How much did you have to pay this girl?"  
  
"..Wha... what? I didn't buy a whore, Shigeru. I went out on a date with an old friend from high school who happened to be on a buisness trip from Okinawa. And I won't tell you anymore about it until lunch."  
  
A slight smile spread over his face "But only if you're willing to tell me who this mystery girl is you keep mentioning when you describe your shows." My eyes went downward. I can't tell him her name, he'd just stare at me blankly. But I need to find this out, and if he laughs at me I can just bring up the time he hit on that guy when we went drinking after the 4th Angel attack. I never knew a 60 year old man could punch so hard.  
  
"Alright Makoto. You've got yourself a deal. I'll tell you who this woman is. But I don't know her name." I lied while staring into his eyes. If he didn't believe me, than this would just fall through. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and shook it to seal the pact.  
  
"Okay, at lunch. Meet me over at Hiko-Sama's Western Bar and Grill and we'll talk." He said with his smile still on his face. He quickly turned to his terminal and started humming a tune from his damn games.  
  
All was quiet on the bridge when the sub-commander came up to see our progress. Of course I never did anything except for check security and help out during an Angel attack, but it's good to at least look busy. I checked the security system one more time to see if anything unusual was going on. All I saw was some of the usual, the same couple quietly leaving the women's restroom after some bathroom sex, the commander leaving his office to come here, but then I saw a bunch of techs on the tram. YES! They are finally fixing that thing from hell! Now if only they could fix my car while they're at it. It was at this time that Maya decided to join us.  
  
"Well it's good for you to grace us with your presence after all this time, Ibuki." I joked. She blushed faintly while looking at the floor. I barely heard the apology come from her mouth as she sat down to her terminal. That look in her eyes wasn't good and suddenly made me feel guilty about my last comment. Something had obviously happened to her. I never liked seeing her like this, it was really bad after the 3rd Angel. To see her face go from a gentle smile to an expression of horror was just heartbreaking. She deserves better than this, a small town girl like her should never have to see combat. She shouldn't have to see the things I saw growing up. I involuntarily shuddered until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dr. Akagi staring at me with her emerald eyes. God, she was beautiful. But Makoto was right she does seem depressed. I know that look, I could recognize it anywhere. Depression after rejection by someone you care for. I know it all too well.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Dr. Akagi." I lied, "I just felt a little chill, that's all. It's gonna be one of those days,". She stared at me, knowing I was lying, but let it go. I felt sorry for her, she was a gorgeous caring woman, like Maya. She deserved to be loved and cared for. I stared at Makoto who was still absorbed in his work. Then at Maya who was trying to forget whatever bugged her earlier. Then I felt the commander's cold eyes boring into the back of my skull. I shuddered and looked to meet his eyes, then back to my own screen. Definetly one of those kinda days. I sighed and went back to checking the system.  
  
---------  
  
After a few hours of near total silence, Maya and I decided to take a break and head to the cafeteria. It was only 10:00, so it was kinda barren. Only 2 people were there, a person from the janitorial staff and some private who just got off his shift. He was one of the cooks here, I always wondered what they actually did. Most of this stuff was just thrown in an oven, it would be so much cheaper to get automated robots. But this guy had a family, I met them once since he knows Toma our lead singer. Nice guy, but just a little creepy when he's had a few shots in him.  
  
Staring at the vending machine I looked over to Maya, still holding that look in her eyes. I felt bad for her, but what can I do? I can't ask her to dinner without being too forward (although she is really cute. I would love to go to dinner with her.), just coaxing her into talking about what's bothering her isn't the answer either; she knows I'm her friend but she's just too shy to talk to anyone. I had to give her one or two shots to get her to talk about the 3rd Angel to me. I know what to do!  
  
"Hey Maya, Otaku and I were going out to lunch in about an hour. You seem like you need to get out of this place for some fresh air. Wanna come with?" I asked with a nice grin on my face. I smiled even more when her face became a tomato. She stared at me to see if I was joking, she must have seen the concern in my eyes (or thought I was asking her on a date) and stammered a yes. I let out a silent sight of relief and offered her a ride, again she accepted. I told her were I was parked in case I couldn't leave with her, got my coke and walked away. Maybe the day would get better after all.  
  
When I came back to my terminal I saw Hyuuga participating in another hobby of his: checking out Captain Katsuragi. While I would be the first one to admit she is an amazing looking woman, I would also admit that almost nobody in NERV with the exception of the Ikari kid, Kaji, and Dr. Akagi (if she swings that way) would have a chance with her. She had her usual placid look on her, just checking out the bridge to see if anything important was going on. Just as soon as she came in she left... much to Makoto's disapointment. I sat down and started to check my e-mail in case a memo was sent out while I was gone, as they always are. Makoto turned and told me that he would be leaving in a few to check with Dr. Akagi about some data before leaving, I told him about my arrangement that Maya was coming to lunch with us as well. Makoto just gave a slight nod before going back to work, if work includes reading the adventures of Amazo and her band of sex starved school girls. I sometimes wonder about him, he has to get a real life.  
  
----------  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Maya walking out of her office talking to another tech about the wonders of taking a bubble bath after a long day. I cautiously walked up to her.  
  
" Are you ready to go? Makoto's probably halfway there already," I quietly spoke trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "If my car decides to start, we could meet him there in about 10 minutes."  
  
"I.. I'm ready Aoba. Let's go" Maya quickly replied to my comment. As we made it to the garage I swear I could her a sigh of disgust after looking at my car. While I'll be the first to admit my car is a piece of total shit, when a good looking girl says the same thing it kinda bruises my ego. But I didn't care, since I knew Maya didn't have much better when it came to motor vehicles. When we climbed in the car thankfully decided to start, and we were off. After pulling out of NERV Maya stared at my backseat.  
  
"Why is your guitar case and a duffel bag back here Shigeru?" She timidly asked. The girl needs to speak up, thank god the disc player wasn't on.  
  
"I have a show tonight with my band and we have a quick rehearsal before the show. I can't make it home in time to change, so I brought an extra set of clothes. It's over at Classic Tokyo-3 if you're interested in watching us play," I anwsered. As soon as I realised that last comment I could have shot myself out of embarassment, now it definitely looks like I'm trying to go out with her.  
"I might just do that, Shigeru. What exactly does your band play?" She is obviously getting more comfortable, I could actually hear her that time.  
  
"Well, to be honest, we play all kinds of styles. From Jazz, to pop, to classic rock, to hard rock and even some metal if we feel like it. But Classic Tokyo-3 is mostly going to be American classic rock, and some older pop music from various bands. We don't know if we will do any of our original songs there, though. Toma might not want to sing any of our stuff." Maya seemed to light up at my comment of American classic rock.  
  
"What kind of rock will you be playing? And who's in your band? What's it called?" She was now speaking in a normal tone of voice, with some excitement no less.  
  
"We will probably be doing some Led Zeppelin, Blue Ostyer Cult, Areosmith, AC/DC and a few others. We do a lot of requests when we play bars, it's mostly to keep us in shape for actual venues. Since no professional artists will come to Tokyo-3 all the underground stuff has exploded since the Angel attacks. It's one of the few good things about it." I smiled when I remembered how many albums we sold in one venue.  
  
"That's pretty nice. But what is you band called and who is in it?" Maya asked again with rapt intrest. I think I've already got her to the show tonight.  
  
"Our band is called Tokyo Junkies. It's a stupid name so we'll probably change it soon. But lets see; Toma Ramaki is our lead singer because he's fluent and literate in english, he also has a good voice for various styles, and can play all our instruments, but not very well. But he is good with a keyboard. Then there is Ken Imuzuki, our drummer, he is kinda messed up in the head and has a foot fetish, but he can do some amazing beats with those sticks in his hands. Ryu Tomkau is our bass player, he is obsessed with motorcycles and one hell of a drinker. I think Katsuragi would have some serious competition if she tried to outdrink him. He's been to the hospital six times for alchohol poisoning. The ER knows him by name. And I'm just the lead guitarist with my baby back there. I've had her since high school. It's one of the few things in my life that has always been there for me," I sighed after that last comment. I hoped Maya didn't catch it but she did. She reached out and touched my shoulder with a relaxing grip. Before she could say anything however; we arrived at Hiko-Sama's.  
  
----------  
  
When we arrived I saw Makoto wisley chose a table instead of a booth. We sat down and gave our orders when our waitress arrived. Suprisingly, there weren't many people here. It's the start of lunch hour, where the hell is everyone? I pushed that thought away when I caught a good look at Makoto.  
  
"So now that we're here. Tell us about this mystery woman you saw last night, Hyuuga. Who is she?" I asked with a sly smile. Watching my friend squirm was always amusing.  
  
Makoto's face turned a little red when he looked at Maya. "Well, her name is Komiko Rakame and I've known her since high school back in Kyoto. She.. she's a game designer for Microsqaure. She even used to work for Squaresoft before it was bought by Microsoft. She came to Tokyo-2 to unveil her new project to the public at that videogame expo, the reason I wasn't here yesterday. I met up with her, had a few drinks and we talked about old times," He said while giving nervous glances at Maya.  
  
"I know that's not all you did Makoto. I said I'll tell you all about my mystery girl who showed up at our last show. But only if you told me the 'whole' story about your woman," I smiled again. I knew that he didn't want to say exactly what he did in front of Maya, since she is a girl and a shy conservative one at that. But a deal is a deal.  
  
"Could you excuse me for a minute?" Maya asked while getting up and walking toward the restrooms.  
"She's gone dude, you can tell me exactly what happened. All or nothing man, that's the deal," I smirked.  
  
"Well after we had some drinks I though I should hit on her since I was catching a good buzz. Then.... she started flirting with me.. one thing led to another and we made to my place. And then we um, we.. had sex," Makoto blushed.  
  
"Damn! Good job Makoto!" I exclaimed at the news. Lowering my voice I decided to ask another question "Was she hot? Was she single?"  
  
Makoto blushed even more "She was beautiful. But she was also.... she was .... Married,"He sighed, "But. She...didn't tell me until afterwards,. My jaw dropped. Makoto had sex with a married woman! This was news, and very strange news at that.  
  
"Wha... married? Wow, that's uh..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. Now Makoto looked up from his blush with a look behind his glasses. To make matters worse, Maya decided to come back and sit down. Now it was my turn to talk about Yuki, the girl from that last show. Thankfully my hair covered my downcast eyes from Makoto's view.  
  
"Okay, 2 weeks ago we had a show over at that concert for victims of the 5th Angel. Even though that was a few months ago. We started playing some original stuff for the crowd and they loved it. People actually started to whip out some lighters to go with the beat. After the show I met this young woman, probably about 20 or something. She came up and started talking to us about how her brother was injured in the 3rd Angel attack. Of course I felt guilty so I offered her a ride home. She accepted, but she lived all the way in Tokyo-2. We started talking and it turns out she's a music junkie and actually offered to pull some strings to get us heard by a label. Until she found out I worked for NERV when we got to her street, then she slapped me and blamed me for all of her problems because 'we' couldn't stop the Angels! What the hell does she expect? We have 14 year old kids piloting the most powerful weapons mankind has ever had, were underfunded for our importance and we're run by a bastard king who doesn't give a crap about his own son. And she hates me personally because of it. It really got to me, not only because I ruined my chances with a hot girl. But because she hated me without even knowing me, because of my job, because we are supposed to keep the human race from being destroyed," I balled my fists up until I felt Both Maya and Makoto's hands on my shoulder's to calm me down.  
  
Maya had a look of concern, she didn't know why I almost lost it, but Makoto did. I once told him about growing up during the aftermath of 2nd Impact while living in Kyoto. The riots, the panic, and then how I grew up when things calmed down. He shared similar experiences in Osaka, and told me about some of his nightmares he had as a kid. Maya on the other hand from what she told me grew up on the northern side and never had to deal with the problems we had to. Thank god for that, she didn't deserve to have nightmares like I did, and still do some nights. I calmed down and our food arrived, I dove into my steak trying to forget my last train of thought. Maya still looked at me with those concerned eyes, while slowly eating her Pork BBQ. Makoto was happily going after his seafood platter, oblivious to anything else around him. Figures, he does love this place. We continued eating, changing small talk between one another and Maya's look seemed to improve.  
  
---------  
  
Driving back Maya had been quiet, she had been so talkative on the way to lunch that I forgot how shy she was for a second. I figured it wasn't a good time for her to talk about her problems she was having. We drove in silence until she finally decided to speak.  
  
"I'd like to go to your show tonight, Shigeru. If you don't mind," She spoke quietly.  
  
"I'd be nice if you did show up. I have a feeling today is gonna get worse before it gets better. So I might need a designated driver." I said solemnly. Maya let out a small laugh.  
"Deal. I'll drive you home if you need it." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
-----------  
  
Walking down the NERV corridors with duffel bag in hand, I stopped by my office. I rarely use this place. It's pretty small, and since I spend most of my time working on the bridge anyway I have no real need for it. But it is a good changing room, and the only place where I can think alone in NERV. I set my bag down, sat in the soft, yet uncomfortable office chair and stared at my desk. Everyone seems to be depressed or crazy in this place. The pilots range from timid to creepy to totally insane, the commander is a total bastard, Katsuragi has a severe drinking problem and mood swings, Akagi is depressed, and only us Techs and the Sub Commander are sane. Not a good working envoirment, I constantly ask myself why I keep this job. Sure it pays well, has excellent benefits, is secure, was an easy transfer from the military training, and I'm surrounded by 3 sexy women. But I'm also reminded of the pain I had to go through growing up more times than I'd like to count, I work with insane people and I live in a war zone. I checked the time, there is a sych test in about and hour, then I can leave this place again. Thank god I have tomorrow off.  
  
----------  
  
Sitting down at the bridge, everything seemed normal, the commander was out doing something leaving only the sub-commnander, Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi in charge. Synch tests were perhaps the most boring part of this job. All we do is watch the vitals and brain waves of the Children and check how high their ratio is, it would be fine if it didn't take almost 3 whole hours to do! But I just shut up and did as I was told, it was necessary for the EVAs to be in top condition after all since Angels could attack at any moment. Just then the three 14 year olds walked onto the bridge, I felt sorry for them, especially Shinji Ikari with his lack of training and Unit 01 going berserk all the time. Trying to go back to work, something caught my eye: Rei Ayanami. For some reason she seemed calmer than usual today, actually she seemed more relaxed ever since the 5th Angel, and for some reason kept stealing looks at Ikari when they were in the plugs. Now she seemed to glide across the bridge with a grace I never noticed before, she barely made a sound as she got into her entry plug. She reminded me of how Umi used to be: so quiet, yet so caring... no, I can't think of her now. When all the plugs were sent into the EVAs, Katsuragi walked up to the mic.  
  
"Okay guys, this is just another simple synch test. Nothing fancy, just like last time," she sounded. All the Children responded with a simple "yes" and started focusing. I checked their vitals, nothing out of the ordinary. Checking brain patterns, a slight difference in Ikari's pattern, but nothing major to report yet. Now for Synch Ratios and as usual Asuka is still on top with a steady 70%.  
  
"All are in synch Sempai. Unit 02 is still on top with 70%, followed by Unit 01 with 64% and Unit 00 with 58%. All brainwaves normal with a slight slip in Ikari's pattern, and vitals are normal," Maya assessed as she looked up at Dr. Akagi. After all the progress I started making with her she still is hooked up on Dr. Akagi, maybe the rumors are true after all. No, that can't be totally true, all the lesbians I know don't blush like that when some guy hits on them. Maybe there's hope after all.  
  
"Good job guys, all of you are steady. Just keep this up and we'll go for some Chinese. Rei included," Katsuragi said with a slight smile. I couldn't help but smirk, always forgetting where she is like that.  
  
"WHAT? Why are you inviting Wondergirl over there! Besides it's Shinji's night to cook and he needs to keep from getting rusty," was the response from Unit 02. Figures, that girl argues about anything she possibly can. Last time I went to Katsuragi's house she argued with the captain on the state of her cooking, something about it's results being akin to that of an overdose to gamma radiation. Makoto let out a small laugh.  
  
"It's not my night to cook Asuka, it's yours. I made french toast last night remember?" Unit 01 quietly shot back. The kid needs to speak up, and assert himself.  
  
"Listen idiot! French toast is not a dinner entrée! Thus, it's your turn again!" 02 barked again.  
  
"I would like to join you and Ikari-kun for dinner, Captain Katsuragi," came a calm monotone voice from Unit 00. The whole bridge became silent, the only sound akin to that of the drone a motor inside a freezer running.  
  
"Good than it's settled, Rei joins us tonight for Chinese and Asuka cooks tomorrow. After you shower we'll meet in the parking garage. It that okay with you Rei?" Katsuragi said in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"That is an acceptable proposal. Thank you Captain," Unit 00 replied before it's pilot went back to focusing on her synch ratio. I always knew Katsuragi was good in battle, but she also had a knack for solving the simple problems in life as well. She's pretty amazing like that. Dr. Akagi smiled and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Well, the great Misato Katsuragi solves another teenage dispute. And possibly gains a new ally for future battles," Akagi smiled.  
  
"Well, I just decided to reward them for bein so obliging as of late, and Rei seemed to be less introverted toward Shinji, so I thought I might invite her as well. But both Shinji and Asuka were wrong, it was actually my turn to cook," Misato laughed at her last comment.  
  
I swear I saw Akagi frown at the Rei comment, must be my eyes playing tricks on me. I haven't had much sleep in the past few days. I checked out how Maya and Makoto were doing, and they were just working like always. They need to get out more, it seems they just live for this job. Akagi turned to Maya to see the current ratios for herself and I could here some hushed whispering going on. She got up and checked Makoto's screen as well, without the whispering of course. Then she got up and stared at Maya.  
  
"Are you just going to stay at home again Maya? You really need to get out more and meet new people," Akagi said in playful tone.  
  
"Ac..actually I am going to see a show tonight Sempai. Over at Classic Tokyo-3," Maya blushed. Actually her face was blood red, not just covered in your typical blush. Akagi noticed this of course and decided to probe further, I learned a long time ago women can sense that 'man' aura on another or some stupid thing like that. I never said I knew much about women; but I have learned one or two things from personal experience. I covered myself in my long hair and tried to work and listen in at the same time.  
  
"Really? What made you decide to go there in particular. Or better yet, who exactly is playing?" Akagi said curiously.  
  
"I... well... a friend asked me to go Sempai. I really don't know too much about the band that's playing b-but I'd... I'd like to see if they are any good," Maya stammered. I couldn't see her but I could tell her head looked like a tomato again. I sighed and went back to work. Makoto, on the other hand, was giving me looks for the remainder of the test.  
  
-----------  
  
Thank god the day was finally over! I was walking twoard my office trying not to seem too enthusiastic to get out of these cold, metallic, un-feeling walls and corridors. Haven't these people heard of decoration? Maybe a trophy case or something? My luck just ran out when Makoto walked down another hall and met me.  
  
"So Aoba, were you the one who asked Maya to go to Classic Tokyo-3? If I remember correctly you were supposed to have a show there tonight," Makoto said with a slight smile. Bastard, he'll bug me about this for days. Might as well come clean. He started walking with me in the direction of my office.  
  
"Yeah I asked her. I thought she needed someone to talk with about whatever was bothering her this morning. She seemed really down, kinda like you when we first got here and found out about what we actually do," I said matter of factly. Hyuuga was the kind of person naïve to what NERV actually was. How he was going to be relied upon to save the human race from extinction. That was also the first of our almost weekly drinking sessions.  
  
"Suuuure. Listen, every other bridge tech knows you have a crush on Maya. Don't pass the bullshit to me, Shigeru. As your friend, I want to know the truth," Makoto seriously stated.  
  
"It is the truth Makoto. Yes, I like her, but you saw her this morning. She's usually so cheerful and bright, what I like about her and today she came in late and looked like something was eating her up inside. Besides, I think I'll be too tired and nervous to put the moves on her," I said while trying to avoid his gaze behind my mane. Times like this I like having my long hair, I was never allowed to have it back in the JSSDF. Thankfully we finally reached the office with the nameplate that read: Lt. Aoba.  
  
As we walked I immediately pulled off my jacket and grabbed my bag. Makoto knew I like to change in a hurry, but stayed to talk to me. Can't he take a hint I don't want to talk right now?  
  
"So Makoto, what are you doing tonight? As the senior bridge techs we all have tomorrow off, don't tell me you're just gonna play a game while getting wasted with a few of your geek buddies," I teased. Makoto's cool and all but I never understood how anyone can sit and play a game for 6 straight hours, especially with the assistance of alcohol to slow down your reflexes.  
  
"Actually I'm gonna go to Osaka and meet a few college buddies of mine. Not that you'd know since you never went," He smirked. I quickly pulled my shirt and pants off from my uniform. Then pulled out my clothes.  
  
"Your right, I took the military route to being transferred to NERV. So I actually had a social life," I smirked back. Quickly pulling my pants on, I got my sneakers out and slipped them on while listening to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm a geek and I'll admit it. But I am the best looking geek in Tokyo- 3," He smiled. Finally getting my shirt on I put my nice black vest on and packed my uniform away in the bag.  
  
"True, you are the best looking geek most women have ever seen. But you still don't have a chance with Katsuragi," I smiled a little devil smile at him.  
  
"That was a low blow man," Makoto scowled. I grabbed my bag and mentioned for him to get out. I locked the office and started toward the garage with him.  
  
"Yeah it was, but it's a fact. I'll admit that I might not have a chance with Maya if those rumors are true," I frowned. Only to look next to me and see my friend laughing.  
  
"You're right. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Makoto inqured.  
  
"I don't know. Why is it that time of the week already? How long have we been getting drunk together, Makoto?" I smirked.  
  
"About 6 months Aoba. And yes, it is time to continue our time honored tradition of burning our paychecks for some temporary release," Makoto laughed. We reached the parking garage.  
  
"Well tomorrow at 7. Call me tomorrow and decide the place. Maybe one of us can get lucky," I said while walking, headed for my piece of shit car.  
  
-------------  
  
Pulling up to Classic Tokyo-3, I grabbed my old and worn cloth guitar case and exited the 16 year old vehicle. I didn't bother to lock it, even though the sound system in that car was worth more than car itself would ever be. Walking into the establishment I saw it hadn't changed since I was last here. The polished hickory bar was still in top shape and Hishima was still tending the bar as always. It was well lit, cascading off the glossy wood tables. It smelled like Saki and Ale with some incense to keep it from getting too overpowering. I loved this place, Makoto and I once came here and had one of our best "sessions" on that bar. After a few drinks Makoto isn't afraid to ask a girl to do anything, I still don't think those were real though, even after the "touch test" as Hyuuga called it. I saw Ken and Ryu setting everything up. Ken's jet black hair was blinding me because of how much gel he uses, Ryu wasn't much better with his bald head reflecting the light right in my pupils.  
  
"Hey guys, can you turn the lights down?" I asked, sounding irritated. Thankfully, they complied and I got a good look at them. Ryu was still a big guy, and to prove that he wore just a Guns n' Roses tanktop and some faded jeans, subtle with the message of "don't mess with me". Ken was a lot smaller than Ryu, and decided to wear a plain grey T-shirt and some green cargo pants, good thing this place didn't have a dress code.  
  
"So Shig, I see you made it. Did you see Toma on your way here?" Ryu asked in his deep voice.  
  
"No, I thought he'd be here by now. He is always the first show up for anything. Just to give his keyboard a quick test so he doesn't tie us up," I said, slightly confused. Toma was our fearless band leader and spokesperson. It would be hard to do the show without him.  
  
"Maybe he just went home to change. Can't show up on stage in a suit after all. Even Shigeru changed out of his NERV uniform," Ken quipped. Maybe he was right, I still decided to give his cell phone a call. Thankfully he was on his way here, Ken was right, he had just changed. I came back to the bar and relayed the news.  
  
"Ken was right, he just had to change his clothes before getting here. He should arrive in about 10 minutes," I said to the others, "Maybe we should start a little practice without him?"  
  
"I guess we could, I mean we already tuned everything and did our sound check. Except you Shigeru," Ryu said.  
  
"Better do it now than," I sighed. Grabbing my case and unzipping it I pulled out my beauty. Still amber after all these years. I plugged it into the amp and started to tune it. It sounded just like it did back when I was sixteen. All the years and memories I had with her. My first performance at the Prom with my highschool band. Being the only personal item I took with me when I joined the service. The first time It helped me pick up girls. The times I relied on it to help me win bets. All the hours and hours of practice I put into it to emulate the greats like Hendrix, Van Halen, Richards, Slash, King, Clapton, and more. All the heartache it helped ease. I rubbed my hand along it, feeling each scratch and crack that showed its age. I loved this thing, it's now a part of me. Umi said it was the only thing keeping me alive, it was true after she left. Shaking my head of those memories I finished tuning and played a few simple chords. Toma just walked in the door when I set down the guitar. Toma was wearing a baggy BB King T-Shirt and some simple jeans. His blonde hair held a pair of sunglasses, It's almost dark out, what the hell is he gonna need those for?  
  
"Look who's shown up," I smirked.  
  
"Hey man! I was held up by my boss to finish a report and put it on his desk. Some of us can't just leave our jobs when we feel like it," Toma frowned.  
  
"And you think I can? I was lucky the other techs were here or I'd have to pull part of the night shift," I lied, mainly to get him off my case.  
  
"Anyway, did you guys already start testing?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, so hurry up and test so we can practice. We only have an hour before people start showing up," I told him.  
  
Toma plugged in and played a few keys, adjusting certain pitches and notes to his liking before telling us to get on stage. As we set up for rehearsal we pretty much emptied our minds and focused solely on the music. Soon the whole bar was vibrating with each second we played, Toma's voice cut through the silence when we started going for "Hells Bells". Hishima actually started getting into it as we started letting loose, forgetting where we were and letting the music take hold. It flowed like water through us. We snapped out of it just when the song ended. A smile came upon our faces, Rehearsal was over and we were in top shape. Now we just wait for the crowd to build. Today was getting better after all.  
  
Soon the crowd started to build. I recognized a few faces from some of our previous venues and shows. Even that girl who flashed Makoto and I decided to show up. She was pretty damn surprised to see me walk up on stage. Finally Maya walked in with the rest of the crowd, wearing a yellow ELEE shirt and some jeans. I flashed a smile to the crowd when we were about to start. Toma tapped the mic to get some attention.  
  
"Hello people. My name is Toma Ramaki, I'll be your lead singer and keyboardist for this evenings entertainment. To my left we have Ryu Tomkau on the electric Bass. Behind me we have another good man Ken Imuzuki on the full drum set. And to my right, my right hand man Shigeru Aoba on lead guitar. Together we make Tokyo-3 Junkies. Laugh at the name, we'll change it soon. Hopefully, to something better." The crowd applauded and some whistles and cat-calls erupted from the audience.  
  
"Now who here is ready for some American Classic Rock?" As Toma said this the crowd was a mix of cheers and shouts. We all smiled again, we were a big hit local band, but none of us expected this.  
  
"Good, 'cause that's what you're gonna get! Japanese style! Ready guys?" Toma shouted and got the crowd riled again. As soon as we nodded he started us on "Light My Fire" from the Doors.  
  
As we started playing for over an hour, I forgot what was going on, I was so lost in the music's hold on me that I barely remembered playing at all. All the notes I played shot out, smooth as silk from my pick and fingertips. The effect of this was intoxicating, my whole body started to move with the beats an rhythms of every song we played. Even during the momentary lapses between numbers when I saw my bandmates had the same hold I did, and the crowd loved it... even Maya who was beaming (but that could also be from the shot glass in her hand) was getting into it. Everytime we let loose, all the stress and pent up emotion from everyday life just left in a blur. To us this wasn't just music, it was therapy from our lives. Ryu was a police officer who deals with murder, drugs, rape and arson on a regular basis, Ken was in construction and had to deal with watching what was left of peoples homes be destroyed, Toma was an accountant and delt with people who could snap at any minute after the damage the Angels caused to some of Tokyo-3's enterprises. And then there was me. It helped me forget that the human race relied on myself and a select few others from being exterminated by the Angels. It was therapy, the best kind. Only fellow musicians can understand what this does for your soul, the stress leaving your body as the vibrations take you over. The pride that you created something that can make you immortal, or the pride that you paid tribute to those you admired by covering their song to entertain others. It was truly intoxicating. And before I knew it we had been playing for 3 hours and had played everything we set out to, and a few requests from some sexy females. When we stopped I realised how much I had been sweating and the smile was still plastered on my face. As I walked off stage to get a drink, I caught eyes with someone.  
  
-----------  
  
Walking over to Maya's table with a pitcher of beer, I sat down and smiled. She blushed, but smiled back.  
  
"So, did you like the show?" I asked, still catching my breath.  
"It was amazing! I didn't know you were that good on your guitar, Shigeru. Does Makoto know how good you are?" She asked amazed. Now I certainly didn't expect her level of enthusiasm, but I smiled even wider. It was nice to get a compliment you knew was genuine.  
  
"Yeah Makoto has seen the band a couple of times. The guys know him pretty well actually, once we sang the Spider-Man theme in his honor," I laughed. Maya laughed at hearing that as well, I took a big gulp of some cold beer, and asked if she wanted anything. She blushed and politely declined, saying she'd rather stick to her Margarita.  
  
"What happened to your shot glass?" I asked with a playful tone. Maya said that Jim Beam wasn't her kind of drink. I laughed at the thought of her ordering a shot of Jim. Maybe there was hope for her after all.  
  
"Shigeru, can I ask you something?" Maya stared.  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" I replied. I was kind of worried by the tone of her voice. I hope she doesn't ask me if I'm trying to hit on her. If she rejects me it's gonna be too weird going to work on Monday.  
"How long have you had your guitar? It looks really old." She asked with a curious tone.  
"Oh, I've had that beauty for years. I started playing on my dad's old acoustic and started getting good. So I got that for my 16th birthday. It was the greatest gift anyone had ever given me, not only was it the most expensive and top of the line gift, it was also that they thought I was good enough to deserve it. I practiced for hours and hours on end, trying hard to become better and better. I started playing at the school dances and anyplace else I could. When I joined the service it was the only personal possesion I took with me. Even during my JSSDF training before I transferred to NERV. Then I joined these guys while working my way up the NERV ranks. I've been playing with these guys for a little over a year. Out of all of it the good and the bad. That amber beauty up there was the only thing that stayed the same and never left," I told her with a serious look in my face. I stared at her eyes to see she was in wonder and awe at my story.  
  
"Wow, it's that important to you?" she said while still in awe. After my life I needed something to hold onto.  
  
"Yeah. I tried to keep it in good condition, but it's still showing it's age. I need to get it to a polisher or something. But they are way too expensive," I said.  
  
"I know someone who could do it," Maya said with newfound enthusiasm.  
  
"Really? Your serious? Is it a good price?" I asked.  
  
"I'm serious. She owes me a favor, so she could probably do it for free. Maybe fix some of those cracks too," she said. She was still enthusiastic about helping me.  
  
"Wow! I don't know what to say to that. Thank you Maya!" I said as I took her hand. We both started to blush. I pulled my hand away and kept my smile. She smiled back until she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Shigeru I really wish I could stay and talk , but I have to get home and get some sleep. I'm meeting some friends early," She quickly said. I told her I understood, said goodbye and watched her leave. Going over with my bandmates I saw Ken trying to hit on some girl almost twice his age. Ryu was caught in a drinking contest with a biker, and Toma was talking with Hishima behind the bar. I decided it was getting late, so I packed up my stuff, and said goodbye to everybody. Leaving the bar I started thinking how things could have ended up diffrently if I had stayed there. I could have probably gotten laid and stayed at Ryu's. But I'm too damn tired for anything like that tonight, I sighed as I opened the car door and climbed in. I started the car and pulled away, the stereo worth more than the car itself blazing out the tunes of 80's hairbands. Anything to keep me awake while driving.  
  
-----------  
  
Walking in the door I threw my bag on the couch not caring about the contents inside. I turned and locked the door before proceeding to check my answering machine. There was nothing major on there except a call from one of the bridge techs asking if she could come over tomorrow. I'll call her in the morning, I'm too tired to do anything right now. Walking into the bedroom I placed my guitar case in the corner against the wall and started undressing. Slowly climbing into bed, I turned my alarm clock off. I laid with my head on the pillow staring at the ceiling. Some of my hair in front of my eyes I started thinking about the day. I never got to talk to Maya about her problems, but I got some of my own off my chest with the help of some true friends. Today was a good day after all.... It was the last thought in my mind after my eyelids closed and a light snore escaped my lips.  
  
The End  
  
Omake:  
"Well after we had some drinks I though I should hit on her since I was catching a good buzz. Then.... she started flirting with me.. one thing led to another and we made to my place. And then we um, we.. had sex," Makoto blushed.  
"Damn! Good job Makoto!" I exclaimed at the news. Lowering my voice I decided to ask another question "Was she hot? Was she single?"  
Makoto blushed even more "She was beautiful. But she was also.... she was .... Married,"He sighed, "But. She...didn't tell me until afterwards,." My jaw dropped. Makoto had sex with a married woman! This was news, and very strange news at that.  
"Worse off. She forgot to give me a tip. Ritsuko's gonna have my ass working overtime now!," he cried. Wow, first I find out Makoto had sex with a married woman, now I find out he's a Man-Whore!?  
"Thankfully, Ritsuko isn't as bad as the rumors say she is. She is pretty understanding as long as you work hard. That woman can bitch slap harder than anyone I've ever seen. Who would have known the commander could cry like that." Makoto said with a sigh. I simply stared not knowing how to even contemplate a response. Today was NOT one of those days.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, as my first NGE fic. Some fans of my previous works may be asking "Shiguru, where are the big detailed fight scenes?" well, I planned on having a fight in a flashback. But this is just a normal day in the life of the most under used Bridge Bunny. I thought Shigeru was pretty cool, and was rarely fleshed out in any kind of fics. So I decided to write this to give him some backround. I might have made him seem a little OOC but it's kinda hard to argue since you rarely see him, and we don't know too much about the guy other than he's a music junkie, has a crush on Maya, is friends with Makoto and loves his guitar. I think I'll do a full Shigeru/ Bridge Bunny series (or just an Aoba series and one or two Bridge Bunny one- shots).  
  
Someone told me that Makoto would never have sex with a married woman. He was right so I decided to change that part. In the original draft he knew, but still did it anyway. He brought up the point that Hyuuga is too responsible for that kind of thing. Another major change was a deletion of the "one night stand" ending where Aoba takes some drunk woman home and wakes up next to her the following morning. I like the current ending better. What was Maya's problem? Well, that's an issue for another fic.  
  
I'd like to think my pre-readers and friends: King Alar, Top Gon77, and Steve VADER for their help. They inspired me to do more than just an NGE one-shot. I'd Also like to thank Jesus for giving me the strength to kill my enemies when they had some good killin' done to them. And I need to thank whoever invented groin guards. Those have helped me on many occasions.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If not it's okay. Flames, reviews, Death threats, and challenges to fight me will be accepted at: seancorrick@yahoo.com 


End file.
